


TXT gc but they dont know eachother

by SEOKJN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Multi, Shy Choi Soobin, TXT are BTS stans, Texting, childhood friends choi soobin & choi beomgyu, choi beomgyu knows everybody, choi soobin has a stan account, groupchat, we been knew though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOKJN/pseuds/SEOKJN
Summary: they meet through beomgyu, who suddenly decided to create a groupchat with four of his friends.[do i know what im doing? no<3]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter title? beomgyu has made the gc

**Author's Note:**

> there will be lots of mistakes and the vibe will change his i started writing this last month and just decided to start writing it again. so im sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYUNINGKAI: your @ looks like it sayz lunch
> 
> yeonjunch: ..thanks  
> yeonjunch: its supposed to be yeonjun-ch(oi) though
> 
> HYUNINGKAI: yeah itz gonna stand for yeon-lunch now

gyuie >>> hyuie

gyuie: taehyunniiieeee

hyuie: yeah?

gyuie: can i add you into a groupchat

hyuie: ... depends whos gonna be in it

gyuie: its gonna be a surprise

hyuie: ..  
hyuie: okay as long as i dont know them

gyuie: YAYY

hyuie: are you gonna come to the shop with your friend today? 

gyuie: most likely, why

hyuie: the bread you always order for him is out and i wanted to let him know first so he can decide what to choose early

gyuie: ...why

hyuie: you know why  
hyuie: he takes FOREVER to choose something if the bread he likes is out

gyuie: UR RIGHT THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW

—

bamgyu >>> hyuka

bamgyu: KAI  
bamgyu: KAI  
bamgyu: KAI  
bamgyu: KAI  
bamgyu: KAI  
bamgyu: KAI

hyuka: GYU

bamgyu: can i add you into a groupchat 

hyuka: yes

bamgyu: k

hyuka: k

bamgyu: k

hyuka: k

bamgyu: k

[CUT FOR LENGTH]

—

beomgyu >>> junie-hyung

beomgyu: hyung

junie-hyung: what do you want

beomgyu: why do u sound so mean..

junie-hyung: we're typing ??

beomgyu: yeah and you sound mean

junie-hyung: i dont  
junie-hyung: now what did you want?

beomgyu: well since you dont have many friends, i thought id ask if you wanted to be in a groupchat w me and my friends!

junie-hyung: ...DID YOU JUST CALL ME LONELY ???

beomgyu: NO I DIDNT I JUST SAID YOU DONT HAVE MANY FRIENDS

junie-hyung: THATS LITERALLY THE SAME THING

beomgyu: ITS NOT AND IM GONNA ADD U INTO THE GROUPCHAT ANYWAY

junie-hyung: ...

—

gyu >>> bin

bin: when are you gonna come out of class  
bin: ive been waiting for you outside

gyu: SORRY ILL COME NOW DONT LEAVE  
gyu: I GOT DISTRACTED

bin: ...why do i bother waiting for you

gyu: WE'RE BEST FRIENDS

bin: that doesnt mean i have to wait for you every day after school

gyu: well you get free bread from me

bin: yeah and thats the only reason why i wait

gyu: SHUT UP  
gyu: i see u and im about to give you the biggest hug ever get ready

bin: no

—

[unnamed groupchat]

beombeom added kang.tae, yeonjunch, HYUNINGKAI, seokj7n

beombeom: hi

HYUNINGKAI: hi

yeonjunch: hello

HYUNINGKAI: your @ looks like it sayz lunch

yeonjunch: ..thanks  
yeonjunch: its supposed to be yeonjun-ch(oi) though

HYUNINGKAI: yeah itz gonna stand for yeon-lunch now

beombeom: YEONLUNCH HYUNG  
beombeom: KAI YOU GENIUS 

HYUNINGKAI: THANKS I TRY

seokj7n: hello 

beombeom: hi soobin

seokj7n: im choi soobin  
seokj7n: ..why did you interrupt me like that

beombeom: . sorry

HYUNINGKAI: HI SOOBIN

seokj7n: hi.. ?

HYUNINGKAI: oh im jung kai or huening kai  
HYUNINGKAI: everyone usually calls me hueningkai though 

seokj7n: hello hueningkai !

HYUNINGKAI: hellooo

beombeom: where did yeonjun-hyung go  
beombeom: introduce urself hyung </3

yeonjunch: my name is choi yeonjun hey

seokj7n: oh so we have three chois here  
seokj7n: also helloo yeonjun   
seokj7n: im guessing your older than me . ?

yeonjunch: was born in 1999

beombeom: hyungs an old man

yeonjunch: IM ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

seokj7n: oh i was born in 2000 !

HYUNINGKAI: yall r old  
HYUNINGKAI: im 2002

yeonjunch: ... so im the oldest 

yeonjunch changed his nickname to yeonjun hyung

yeonjun hyung: you all better call me hyung or im suing

seokj7n: no, there was another person added and we dont know how old they are

beombeom: taehyun was born in 2002

seokj7n: ...

seokj7n changed his nickname to soobin

yeonjun hyung: so i am the oldest.   
yeonjun hyung: also  
yeonjun hyung: taehyun? is his full name kang taehyun?

beombeom: yeah do u know him hyung?

yeonjun hyung: yeah we have dance classes together  
yeonjun hyung: also he always looks like he hates me because hes always staring at me

beombeom: .... then that means taehyuns gonna kill me

soobin: huh?

beombeom: he said i could add him into this gc unless i added people he didnt know  
beombeom: HELP  
beombeom: SOoBIN SAVE ME FROM TAEHYUN

soobin: ... what am i supposed to do

yeonjun hyung: where is he?

beombeom: what time is it

HYUNINGKAI: 2am

soobin: ...its 5pm

yeonjun hyung: why didnt you just check the time yourself

beombeom: right now taehyuns probably on the bus going to work

soobin: he works?

beombeom: his family has a cafe i told u before bin why dont u REMEMBER

soobin: OH IS IT THE ONE WE ALWAYS GO TO  
soobin: KAN-GI ??

bekmbeom: YEAH ??,,@*@*#£

soobin: omg yeonjunhyung they have the best bread you should try it  
soobin: and also hyuningkai i forgot your name im so sorry

beombeom: binnie you think every bread is best bread

soobin: let me live 

yeonjun hyung: i went once and i saw kang taehyun so i hid in one of the booths and asked one of my friends to order for me

beombeom: ... why are u so scared of taehyun

yeonjun hyung: IM NOT S C A R E D OF HIM HE JUST... I DONT KNOW HES REALLY GOOD AT DANCING AND HES ALSO ALWAYS STARING AT ME LIKE HE HATES ME WHILE IM DANCING ... LIKE HE THINKS OF ME AS COMPETITION? BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND BECAUSE HES WAY BETTER AT DANCING THAN ME

beombeom: ...hyung calm down

soobin: woah  
soobin: have you tried talking to him?

yeonjun hyung: no?

soobin: than what if ? he thinks that youre good at dancing and just looks up to you  
soobin: since youve probably been dancing longer than him since youre older  
soobin: when he comes online then you can talk to him!

yeonjun hyung: ...for someone who runs a bts fun account you actually give really good advice

soobin: LEAVE BTS OUT OF THIS  
soobin: actually i take my advice back. kang taehyun hates you and you suck

yeonjun hyung: NO WAIT I RUN AN ACCOUNT TOO   
yeonjun hyung: ALSO YOU CANT TAKE ADVICE BACK THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE

beombeom: soobin you should follow him he only has like 50 followers  
beombeom: @mapofthe7

yeonjun hyung: BEOMGYU WHAT THE FUCK

soobin: oh cool  
soobin: somehow i became a big account just by posting a cover of me singing epiphany so dont be intimidated or anything all i do is cry over jin on the tl

yeonjun hyung: imagine being intimidated by big accounts  
yeonjun hyung: i usually only make dance covers on youtube with my dance group

soobin: thats so cool!  
soobin: if i try to dance i usually die  
soobin: can i get a link to one of the videos of your dance group?

yeonjun hyung: [YT LINK]  
yeonjun hyung: if you click on the channel you can scroll down and see the playlist named "M0M3NT5" and thats my dance group

soobin: thank you!

beombeom: (*tears up* yeonjun-hyungs making friends.....)

yeonjun hyung: JUST BECAUSE YOU TYPED IN PARENTHESES DOESNT MEAN I CANT SEE IT

HYUNINGKAI: guyz if i wear a sweater inside out doez that mean the whole universe is wearing it except for me?

soobin: no?  
soobin: wait

beombeom: KAI WHAT R U TALKING AB  
beombeom: WAIT

yeonjun hyung: how?  
yeonjun hyung: . wait

soobin: IF ITS INSIDE OUT... EVERYONE ELSE IS WEARING IT BUT  
soobin: EXCEPT THE PERSON.. WEARING IT?  
soobin: ITS AROUND THE PERSONS BODY SO THEYRE WEARING IT  
soobin: BUTS ITS INSIDE OUT, WHICH MEANS THEYRE NOT WEARING IT PROPERLY  
soobin: SO THEY MEANS THE UNIVERSE IS WEARING IT PROPERLY EXCEPT, THE PERSON 'WEARING IT'  
soobin: BUT???????

beombeom: KAI YOURE GONNA BREAK OUR BRAINS

HYUNINGKAI: IM SORRY I SAW IT N I WAZ LIKE ....wait a second   
HYUNINGKAI: I HAD 2 SHARE IT W U GUYS

yeonjun hyung: my brain is hurt

soobin: is hrain my burt

beombeom: mi brart iy huin

HYUNINGKAI: br myain hu isrt

kang.tae: what did i walk in on

beombeom: TAEHYUNIEEEE  
beombeom: PLEASE DONT KILL ME

kang.tae: what?

beombeom: IM SORRRRYYY I DIDNT KNOW YOU KNEW YEONJUN HYUNG  
beombeom: ALSO HE THINKS YOU HATE HIM WHICH IS DUMB SINCE THE ONLY THING YOU HATE IS WHEN I CALL YOU SHORT

kang.tae: beomgyu calm down

beombeom: okay :[

yeonjun hyung: hi kang taehyun  
yeonjun hyung: we go to the same dance class

kang.tae: ..oh  
kang.tae: hi choi yeonjun hyung

soobin: hii taehyunnn  
soobin: thank you for telling beomgyu that the bread was out  
soobin: and also is the bread gonna be back tomorrow   
soobin: i need to know for science purposes

beombeom: BIN JUST SAY THAT YOU LOVE THE BREAD THEY MAKE

kang.tae: hello soobin hyung, and yeah most likely

HYUNINGKAI: hello user @kang.tae

kang.tae: hello, kai? its what beomgyu calls you

HYUNINGKAI: my full names huening kai and  
HYUNINGKAI: gyu? talks abt me? 🥺

kang.tae: i mean just once

soobin: he doesnt talk about you to me  
soobin: ive honestly never heard of you until now

HYUNINGKAI: ...

beombeom: LISTEN  
beombeom: TAEHYUN JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHO THE GIANT ASS KID WHO I WAS TALKING TO AT THE SHOP  
beombeom: ALSO SOOBIN I ALWAYS TALK ABT KAI WHAT ARE TOU TALKING

soobin: OHHH IS HYUNINGKAI THE GIANT KID THAT NEVER WEARS HIS SHOES PROPERLY

HYUNINGKAI: why am i known as the giant kid

beombeom: YES ??,,;@&@*#*

soobin: also i just found out that i actually do know yeonjun hyung since weve met when i was waiting for gyu outside of school  
soobin: hes pretty  
soobin: when we talked i was so scared bc he had blue hair and he had like three earrings and he also had a lip piercing  
soobin: he talked to me first and i was like 😳   
soobin: he wanted to be friends but then i got scared and said i got a text message from a friend who was waiting for me and left  
soobin: sorry oh my god i talk too much i need to stop

beombeom: soobin youre whipped

soobin: for seokjin? yeah i am

beombeom: DUMBASS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT

soobin: i do not  
soobin: kim seokjin of bts is the only man ill be whipped for

beombeom: you didnt say that when you told me about your crush

soobin: SHUT UP

yeonjun hyung: ayo i really wanted to be friends with you though  
yeonjun hyung: i got sad when you left because i knew you were running away 

soobin: IM SORRY  
soobin: I APOLOGIZED AFTER THAT THOUGH WHEN WE ACCIDENTALLY MET IN THE GYM  
soobin: and then we stopped talking because i kept avoiding you   
soobin: ... i wasnt supposed to tell you that   
soobin: ..sorry

beombeom: U TELLING ME THAT I COULDVE HAD A WHOLE FRIEND GROUP BJT I COULDNT BECAUSE BINNIES AN AWKWARD DUMBASS ???

soobin: let me live

kang.tae: yeah so i read the old messages and yeonjun-hyung? you really thought i was scared of you just because i always stare at you?

yeonjun hyung: .  
yeonjun hyung: no who said

beombeom: oh my god

kang.tae: ...  
kang.tae: can i leave

beombeom: NO YOU HAVE TO MAKE UP WITH HYUNG FIRST

yeonjun hyung: NO HE DOESNT !!! kang taehyun you can leave :)

kang.tae: ... its okay to call me just taehyun, you know  
kang.tae: and also i dont hate you i stare at everyone at dance because its fun analyzing what theyre good at and what they arent

beombeom: yeah you should hear him talk about everyone  
beombeom: he says you have really nice flexibility and also youre pretty

HYUNINGKAI: wait a sec why is everyone whipped for yeonlunch-hyung  
HYUNINGKAI: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT HASNT MET YEONLUNCH HYUNG, BEOMGYU ?

kang.tae: oh my god, shut up beomgyu

yeonjun hyung: well its good to know that you dont hate me and also  
yeonjun hyung: you have good flexibility, too just try not to think about the next moves and move your body more fluidly   
yeonjun hyung: also hueningkai ive literally never heard of you also stop calling me yeonlunch hyung 

HYUNINGKAI: yeonlunch hyung letz go fight in an mcdonalds parking lot rn

yeonjun hyung: its 10pm

HYUNINGKAI: ...okay, coward!

yeonjun hyung: ....the address?

soobin: do NOT fight in an mcdonalds parking lot at 10pm

kang.tae: i bet 10$ that giant kid will win

HYUNINGKAI: MY NAMES HUENING KAI

HYUNINGKAI changed his nickname to KAI

beombeom: no kais giant but hed also never hurt anyone so hyung would win  
beombeom: when he sees how loud kai is hed punch him in an instant

KAI: IM NOT THAT LOUD

soobin: ...well you are loud

kang.tae: youd scream in a cafe just because youd see a really cool looking sweet 

KAI: ok listen

beombeom: kai just admit that youre the loudest person to ever exist

yeonjun hyung: beomgyu ive never met kai but youre probably as loud as him

soobin: ...yeonjun-hyungs right

kang.tae: he is

beombeom: ok listen

KAI: U JUST SAID THE SAME THING AS ME

beombeom: i do not see.  
beombeom: also i forgot to do this

beombeom changed his nickname to gyu

gyu changed kang.taes nickname to taehyunie

gyu: [ENG] lets get it

yeonjun hyung: [ENG] why is that the only phrase in english you know

taehyunie: [ENG] he always says it around me, too

yeonjun hyung: [ENG] oh you speak english?

taehyunie: [ENG] yeah, i started learning seriously two? years ago

soobin: SPEAK KOREAN I CANT UNDERSTAND

gyu: SOOBIN 

KAI: [ENG] just understand. its that easy.  
KAI: [ENG] guys lets sh*t-talk them  
KAI: [ENG] im kidding i would never

taehyunie: [ENG] ...i never expected you to know english

yeonjun hyung: [ENG] HELLO ??? KAI KNOWS ENGLISH

KAI: [ENG] why is it so surprising to know that i speak english when im half american

soobin: PLEASE SPEAK KOREAN I WANT TO UNDERSTAND

gyu: im betting that hyun n hyung are surprised that kais typing in english

KAI: UR RIGHT. WHY IS IT SO SURPRISING   
KAI: IM LITERALLY HALF AMERICAN 

gyu: WELL YEONJUNS NEVER MET YOU AND IDK WHAT TAEHYUNS EXCUSE IS

taehyunie: listen,  
taehyunie: there are many people like kai that do not speak english

gyu: i mean yeah 

KAI: i demand a refund

—

gyu: kai you killed the conversation 

KAI: sorry

gyu: go to sleep its 1am

KAI: u go 2 sleep

gyu: i am sleep.

KAI: i see.

—

KAI: good morning

gyu: kai oh my god its 5am

KAI: i cant SLEEP

gyu: just close ue eyes.

KAI: thank you, you just solved the problem. i forgot 2 close my eyes

gyu: youre welcome  
gyu: now go to sleep u have school tomorrow 

KAI: fine

—

soobin: hyuenminglao being awake at 5am is me 

gyu: hyuenminglao

soobin: i just woke up shut up

gyu: SOOBIN SCHOOL IS STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES

soobin: I KNOW IM ON THE BUS RIGHT NOW

gyu: BIN.  
gyu: YOU DONT USE A BUS TO GET TO SCHOOL

soobin: okay fine, i needed a drink. okay?

gyu: oh  
gyu: well get me something to drink too

soobin: okay

yeonjun hyung: damn wanna get me something too

soobin: ...sure  
soobin: you have to pick it up at the second floor though

yeonjun hyung: REALLY  
yeonjun hyung: I WILL. GET ME AN ICED COFFEE

KAI: i want something too !!!

soobin: should i just bring the whole store, then?

KAI: UR MEAN  
KAI: GET ME A SMALL SMOOTHIE

soobin: fine. ill drop it off  
soobin: im gonna be late because of you guys

KAI: KAYY ILL BE IN THE HALLWAY

gyu: ITS ALRIGHT THE TEACHERS LATE

soobin: the orders finjished n i am riuuning for my edcuatino  
soobin; ijhate i giuys

—

KAI: soobin hyung just got here and he looks like a mess

soobin: shut up  
soobin: yeonjun hyung come get your coffee at the bottom of the second floor stairs

yeonjun hyung: okay

gyu: BINNIE THE TEACHERS GIVING YOU TIME HE SAID HE HAS TO GET SOMETHING REAL QUICK

soobin: REALLY  
soobin: HYUNG GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR ILL LEAVE IT HERE FOR SOME RANDOM PERSON

yeonjun hyung: JUST LEAVE IT ON THE STEP IM AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS

soobin: kay

yeonjun hyung: ...

gyu: what

yeonjun hyung: he yelled "hyung, you suck"  
yeonjun hyung: boutta kill this guy

soobin: ive made it safely to my seat

taehyunie: what kind of mess

gyu: hiii taehyunniieee

taehyunie: hi beomgyu  
taehyunie: when you get free drinks and sweets every morning because your family owns a store: :)

soobin: TOMORROW YIU GET THE DRINKS

taehyunie: sure

gyu: taehyun doesnt even come to our school

soobin: HE DOESNT?

taehyunie: i go to the one across from the mall

soobin: oh so youre that kinda person  
soobin: going to a cool kid school

gyu: HELPL

taehyunie: LISTEN I TRANSFERRED JUST LAST MONTH  
taehyunie: I AM SCARED TO DEATH HERE

gyu: sorry tae but class is starting  
gyu: you can have a mental breakdown later

taehyunie: ...

—

KAI: some1 buy me lunch  
KAI: hahah  
KAI: yeonlunch hyung

yeonjun hyung: oh my god

—

gyu: who tryna hang out w me n bin at taehyuns familys bakery

yeonjun hyung: ill go.

KAI: MEMEMEMEMEME

gyu: me n bin r waiting outside

yeonjun hyung: i need to do something for the teacher real quick dont leave 

gyu: k

KAI: guys lets leave

gyu: kai ur not even here

KAI: :[

—

yeonjun hyung: you guys are mean and i dont ever see you guys again

taehyunie: what happened?

yeonjun hyung: THEY LEFT ME IS WHAT HAPPENED

soobin: beomgyus pranking you  
soobin: we're around the corner, behind the tree

yeonjun hyung: i hate you guys

taehyunie: i didnt do anything

yeonjun hyung: yeah well

soobin: i find it wild how we couldve been all friends since beomgyu met you guys but it didnt happen  
soobin: i wonder why

gyu: "i wonder why"  
gyu: SOOBIN IVE BEEN TRYING TO DO THAT BUT YOU DONT LIKE MEETING NEW PEOPLE !!!  
gyu: obviously i tried but u seemed uncomfortable whenever i took u to meet any of my friends so i stopped asking 

soobin: ... sorry

gyu: no its ok ive basically been secretly apologizing by buying you bread everyday

soobin: oh

KAI: y r u guyz having this convo in this gc when ur right next to eachother

gyu: LISTEN ITS EMBARRASSING

taehyunie: ...not really 

yeonjun hyung: if i had to be honest thats adorable  
yeonjun hyung: beomgyu babie

gyu: IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU IM NOT AFRAID TO KICK YOUR ASS

KAI: I CNAT STOP LAKUGHING YEONLUNCH HYUNG JUST WENT RUNNIMG AND BEOMGYU HYUNG WENT RIGHT AFTER HIM

taehyunie: dont get hurt.

soobin: i dont think thats possible since gyu just tripped yeonjun hyung  
soobin: now gyus on the ground  
soobin: huening is now on tfufck.k×($!  
soobin: so now we're all on the ground 

taehyunie: ...so you guys are the pile of boys across the street  
taehyunie: all i see is a blue head, a blond head, a purple head, and hueningkai  
taehyunie: ...dont cuddle on the street

gyu: its not the street   
gyu: we're on the sidewalk excuse you

taehyunie: dont cuddle on the sidewalk.

gyu: ...well

soobin: the sidewalk is comfy im not gonna lie

taehyunie: its dirty

gyu: .......well

—

gyu: taehyunnniieee come talk with uss

taehyunie: im working.

gyu: ...and u have time to respond ??

taehyunie: if i dont respond youre gonna come to the back and convince my parents to go

gyu: ...well 

taehyunie: my shifts almost over, in 25 minutes.

gyu: fine >:(

—

soobin: i forgot to ask this when we were together but  
soobin: isnt like... working while ur still in school bad

yeonjun hyung: OH YEAH  
yeonjun hyung: IT IS  
yeonjun hyung: i got fired twice for working without telling the school </3

gyu: idk if u guys remember but  
gyu: tae goes to a different school  
gyu: i tOLD YOU

soobin: oh yeah the cool kid school

taehyunie: cool kid school...

soobin: yeah

taehyunie: the only cool thing about it is i get a free period to do whatever i want and that they dont care what i do outside of the school  
taehyunie: as long as im not late to classes or i dont cause any trouble during class hours

soobin: ..free period ??@*£@??*@£#¥  
soobin: imagine how many naps i could take in a whole week

gyu: ...7/8  
gyu: youd get 7/8 naps in a week.

soobin: yeah  
soobin: wait why eight

taehyunie: on the second saturday of every month theres classes

soobin: actually i think,  
soobin: ur school sucks

yeonjun hyung: BRO SO THAT MEANS UR RUNNING TO THE DANCE STUDIO AFTER SCHOOL??  
yeonjun hyung: I COULD NEVER ID BE LATE EVERY SECOND SATURDAY OF EVERY MONTH

gyu: I KNOW I ALWAYS TELL HIM TO TELL HIS DANCE TEACHERS THAT HE HAS CLASSES ON THAT SATURDAY  
gyu: HE WORKS TOO MUCH  
gyu: I COULD EVEN TELL U THAT HES STUDYING RIGHT NOW

taehyunie: i mean

yeonjun hyung: DUDE GIVE URSELF A BREAK SOMETIMES ILL KICK UR ASS ??,!&@(@¥!£!

gyu: HEJKELP

taehyunie: please dont kick my ass

yeonjun hyung: i Will Not Hesitate   
yeonjun hyung: if i see you next week i Am Going To

gyu: please

taehyunie: ...

soobin: why are you so aggressive 

yeonjun hyung: why are you so pretty

soobin: i-

gyu: .

taehyunie: oh my god

yeonjun hyung: was i lying???

gyu: no u werent but PLEASE.

taehyunie: i mean

soobin: STOP  
soobin: i always look like i just woke up a second ago

gyu: well  
gyu: ur pretty when u just wake up so that doesnt really

soobin: ill hit u

gyu: why r u saying that like u dont hit me every single second of the day

soobin: ILL HIT U

yeonjun hyung: guys dont fight

soobin: ill hit u, too

taehyunie: says the hyung that said he'd kick my ass

yeonjun hyung: but its because you overwork

gyu: yeah tyun

taehyunie: okay, i dont overwork.

yeonjun hyung: waht is it then ???? huh ???@,@(@

taehyunie: ...  
taehyunie: i dont know but its not overworking.

soobin: i dont know what happens at the school you go to but it rlly seems like ur overworking 

gyu: SEE EVEN SOOBINS SAYING SOMETHING  
gyu: all bin does is eat bread n ice cream n cry over bts

soobin: shut up

yeonjun hyung: okay but me too man

taehyunie: it's not overworking.  
taehyunie: im gonna leave now 

gyu: BYE TAEHYUN TAKE A NAP OR SUMN INSTEAD OF STUDYING

yeonjun hyung: is he gone now  
yeonjun hyung: guys  
yeonjun hyung: i cant believe that i just said id kick his ass  
yeonjun hyung: he could literally kick MY ass

soobin: stop being so scared of him ??@,(@(÷(@

gyu: yeah all he does is work, dance, and bake

soobin: but if i had to be honest hes like a muscular baby

gyu: ur right

yeonjun hyung: BUT THAT MUSCULAR BABY COULD KICK MY ASS

gyu: then let him <3

yeonjun hyung: you suck

—

KAI: hi

gyu: kai where were u  
gyu: u missed the conversation 

KAI: i was busy D: </3  
KAI: this is so sad <///3

gyu: all we talked about is school n tyun overowrking so its alrite 

KAI: eye saw  
KAI: i waz busy playing guitar <////////3  
KAI: but i filmed a new covre n itz gnna b uploaded @ soon

gyu: did u  
gyu: will u tell me what song this time <3

KAI: NO IT HAS 2 B A SURPRISE

gyu: BUT U ALWAYS SAY THAT  
gyu: LET ME INNNNNN

KAI: IT ALWAYZ HAS 2 B A SURPRISE   
KAI: u can guess !!!!

gyu: is it a english song

KAI: not thiz time

gyu: then its a bts song  
gyu: is it ... i like it

KAI: ...  
KAI: no ....

gyu: IS IT REALLY  
gyu: CHOI BEOMGYU BEST GUESSER!!!

KAI: I SAID NO !!!!!

yeonjun hyung: ayo you play guitar?  
yeonjun hyung: thats so cool

KAI: yeas  
KAI: i make covers on youtube :]

gyu: omg wait  
gyu: !@(#(#(#  
gyu: just realized something

yeonjun hyung: ...  
yeonjun hyung: anyways  
yeonjun hyung: spare the link

KAI: kayy  
KAI: [LINK]

gyu: hyungs gonna explode

KAI: y?

yeonjun hyung: NO SHIT IM GOKNA EXPLODE  
yeonjun hyung: BRO I LOVE YOUR COVERS  
yeonjun hyung: HELLO @&×€÷¥÷9×8!€  
yeonjun hyung: BEOMGYU YOU FUCKER WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME HE WAS HYU.KAI  
yeonjun hyung: IL KICK YOUR ASS

gyu: LISTEN U NEVER ASKED

KAI: WAIIT THANK U SO MUCSJSHRK !! IM GLAD U ENOJOY THEM  
KAI: THIS IZ MAKING ME SO HAPPY I

yeonjun hyung: GOOD  
yeonjun hyung: YOURE SO SKILLED N TALENTED   
yeonjun hyung: ILL KICK YOUR ASS

KAI: WHAT

gyu: this is how he shows his affection

KAI: by ? kicking a** ??????

gyu: yeah

yeonjun hyung: THE WAY YOU HAD TO CENSOR ASS  
yeonjun hyung: YOU ARE BABIE  
yeonjun hyung: U R MY BABIE

KAI: :DDDDD  
KAI: THANK YOU >3<!!!

yeonjun hyung: NOOOOOO NOT THE TINY >3<

yeonjun hyung changed KAIs nickname to BABIE!!

BABIE!!: HSKSKEPSL

gyu: hyuka laughing like hes not a whole devil that causes trouble every two seconds

BABIE!!: im only like that w u :[

gyu: ....  
gyu: whatd i do to deserve this

BABIE!!: hyung ur the only 1 im comfortable with >:[  
BABIE!! i dont evem hav that many friends >:[[  
BABIE!!: i told u u were my first friend >:[[[  
BABIE!!: ur the only one who would talk 2 me >:[[[[

gyu: STOP ILL CRY

BABIE!!: DONT CRY

gyu: IM CRYING

yeonjun hyung: brb gonna get u all the friends u need

BABIE!!: NOOO ITZ OK  
BABIE!!: U GUYZ CAN B MY FRIENDS

gyu: crying

BABIE!!: stop crying

gyu: no

BABIE!!: >:(

—

soobin: imagine having a friend, couldnt be me B]

taehyunie: arent you and beomgyu best friends

soobin: sorry, whos beomgyu? i dont know who that is

taehyunie: ...okay.

soobin: BJSHSKSKX  
soobin: I LOVE HOW YOU JUST SAID "okay, i guess."

taehyunie changed his nickname to taehyun.

taehyun.: i mean, id say the same thing if i had to be honest

soobin: beomgyu hate club!!  
soobin: who wants to join

BABIE!!: u guyz r so mean

taehyun.: didnt beomgyu call you a devil

BABIE!!: well

soobin: PLEALSE  
soobin: can i just

soobin changed BABIE!!s nickname to babie but devil

babie but devil: i feel like this describez me perfectly

taehyun.: me

soobin: also me

babie but devil: instead of gyu h*te club letz start a babie but devil club

soobin: sure

soobin changed his own nickname to babie but devil #2

babie but devil #2 changed taehyun.s nickname to babie but devil #3

babie but devil #3: i literally just changed my nickname  
babie but devil #3: also why do i have to be the third

babie but devil #2: because your devil but not really babie  
babie but devil #2: actually

babie but devil #2 changed babie but devils nickname to devil but babie

devil but babie: i like this nickname better

babie but devil #2: good

babie but devil changed babie but devil #2s nickname to babie. just babie

babie but devil: this describez u better

babie. just babie: but im not babie

babie but devil: yez u r  
babie but devil: ill giv u belly rubs

babie. just babie: im not  
babie. just babie: i

devil but babie: just accept the belly rubs, soobin

babie. just babie: no

yeonjun hyung: the fuck happened here

babie but devil: we r babie

babie. just babie.: yeah

devil but babie: mind your own business  
devil but babie: actually

devil but babie changed yeonjun hyungs nickname to devil

devil: HEY

babie. just babie: welcome to the club hyung

devil: fuck you

babie but devil: DONT B MEAN !!!

devil: BUT IM NOT THE DEVIL  
devil: who the fuck is talking  
devil: babie but devil....

babie. just babie: guess

devil: well we all know devil but babie is kang taehyun

devil but babie: didnt i tell you to call me just taehyun

devil: yeah but you still call me choi yeonjun so  
devil: anyways babie but devil is bin or whatever his name is

babie but devil: ...  
babie but devil: my name is choi soobin, excuse you

babie. just babie: (OH ;])  
babie. just babie: YEAH!!! HYUNG DONT B MEAN >:[

devil: well spobin is babie but devil  
devil: and just babie is kai obviously 

babie. just babie: SPOBIN ????

babie but devil: MAKSHSKSLW

devil but babie: god choi yeonjun   
devil but babie: you are a dumbass

devil: I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME HYUNG

devil but babie: oh sorry, choi yeonjun hyung, you are a dumbass.

devil: ill kick your ass

babie. just babie: anyways  
babie. just babie: shit sorry, newayz

babie but devil: DID U RLLY JUS MAKE ME SAY SH*T

babie. just babie: I DIDNT MAKE YOU

babie but devil: BUT HYUNG THINKS WE R EAVHOTHER

babie. just babie: dont owrry i got tjis  
babie. just babie: peepee

babie but devil: ?,@&÷*÷??×£!¥@¥#(  
babie but devil: SOOBIN HYUNG ?@&#€=*÷£!€

babie. just babie: SHIT I PANICKED SORRY

babie but devil: ?,×€@*÷??÷??!*@£#

devil but babie: anyway, choi yeonjun hyung they were lying to you

devil: ...

babie. just babie: no we werent what are you talking about

babie but devil: haha yeah taehyun!! what r u saying

devil but babie: [squints eyes]

babie. just babie: [squints eyes back]

babie but devil: [does a backflip]

devil but babie: [does a backflip but cooler]

babie. just babie: [dances to UGH!]

babie but devil: [also dances to UGH!]

devil but babie: [changes song to euphoria]

babie but devil: [sings]

babie. just babie: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT 

devil but babie: [turns up volume]

devil: what the fuck is happening right now

devil but babie: [punches choi yeonjun hyung right when jungkooks high note comes up]

devil: ...

babie. just babie: [laughs]

babie but devil: [joins him]

devil: I HATE IT HERE

gyu: what the heck

devil: cowatf say fuck

gyu: no  
gyu: anyways what the heck

babie. just babie: [plays epiphany once euphoria ended]

babie but devil: [sings again]

babie just babie: [also sings]

gyu: ...okay

devil but babie: [kicks beomgyu when jin says the line im the one i should love]

gyu: ...  
gyu: idk who u are but how could you. i trusted you.

devil but babie: who do you think i am

gyu: taehyun

devil but babie: HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW IM TAEHYUN. WHAT IF IM SOOBIN-HYUNG HUH ?

gyu: isnt soob babie but devil

devil: yeah

gyu: oh hey yeonjun hyung

devil: *@£#*# WHAT IF I WAS JUST BABIE.

babie but devil: hyung jus admit ur the devil

babie. just babie: says babie but devil

babie but devil: >:(

gyu: i was wrong, babie just babie is soob

babie. just babie: who said

gyu: me. u are babie.

babie. just babie: IM NOT

gyu: yeah yeah anyways  
gyu: why dont i get a nickname

devil changed gyus nickname to devil babie

devil babie: ...

devil but babie: honestly

devil: do you like it

devil babie: yes. this is who i am.

babie but devil: HAKSJSHSK

devil but babie: anyways

devil but babie changed his nickname to taehyun.

taehyun.: god that nickname was so annoying

babie but devil: boooo

devil changed his nickname to yeonjun

babie but devil: booooooooo

devil babie changed his nickname to bamgyu 

babie but devil: BOOO

babie. just babie changed his nickname to soobin

babie but devil: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO

bamgyu changed babie but devils nickname to hyuka

hyuka: NOOOOOOOOO

—

bamgyu changed the groupchat name to fuck it bestfriends

hyuka: no

hyuka changed the groupchat name to f*ck it bestfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i hope u enjoyed whatever that was.
> 
> also whenever i upload a new chapter im gonna put a long chapter and then a short one! i dont know w h e n im gonna upload just whenever i want to i guess


	2. chapter title? beomgyu is a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin: youre the only sane one here besides from me
> 
> taehyun.: ...
> 
> —
> 
> soobin: actually i think im the only sane one

  
[f*ck it bestfriends]

bamgyu: good morning. everyone yell at soobin for not getting any sleep last night

soobin: YOU DIDNT GET ANY SLEEP EITHER

bamgyu: THATS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO CALL ALL NIGHT

soobin: I TOLD YOU I JUST WANTED COMPANY BC IM HOME ALONE YOU COULDVE JUST SLEPT 

bamgyu: BUT YOU WERE ON THE PHONE  
bamgyu: it wouldve been easier if you just let me stay over BUT NOOO YOU SAID YOU DIDNT WANNA BOTHER ME 

soobin: BUT WE HAVE SCHOOL

bamgyu: soob idk if u noticed this but we have the same homeroom, we have the same classes, we take the same route to school every day, IT WOULDVE BEEN WAY EASIER

soobin: BUT YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE BEING WITH PEOPLE I DONT KNOWA

bamgyu: IM NOT COMPLAINING IM JUST STATING THAT FACT  
bamgyu: im just saying it wouldve been easier!!

soobin: but but u know whenever u stay over we always sleep in the same bed :( u probably find it annoying 

bamgyu: and who said i didnt like it?

soobin: no one

bamgyu: exactly! we r best friends and i dont mind if we sometimes sleep in the same bed

soobin: >:(

bamgyu: dont be mad!  
bamgyu: are you leaving ur house soon?

soobin: im locking up right now

bamgyu: oh good bc im already on my way there  
bamgyu: idk if u wanted it but i got you a drink

soobin: k  
soobin: also if you didnt get me any kind of cold drink ill hit you

bamgyu: I GOT IT CALM DOWN

soobin: shut up

—

yeonjun: you guys went to arguing to saying you guys are basically married to saying you only cuddle as bros and then going back to arguing

taehyun.: their friendship is so weird

yeonjun: literally  
yeonjun: i honestly have no idea what i just read

hyuka: words  
hyuka: u read words

yeonjun: ...you arent babie anymore

taehyun.: when was he ever babie

yeonjun: yesterday

hyuka: well that waz yesterday  
hyuka: i am no longer babie. i want power.

taehyun.: me

yeonjun: YOURE SAYING THAT LIKE YOUR NOT AS TALL AS A BUILDING  
yeonjun: AND KANG TAEHYUN. YOU COULD LITERALLY BEAT ME THE FUCK UP

taehyun.: im not that strong calm down

yeonjun: i think your muscles say otherwise

taehyun.: my muscles do not say anything

yeonjun: i think i say otherwise

taehyun.: ...what?

yeonjun: yeah i dont know either  
yeonjun: anyways kang taehyun if i see you at dance practice tomorrow you can catch these hands

taehyun.: but i have to go

hyuka: tyun u overwork rite

taehyun.: tyun?

hyuka: idk beom callz u that n itz cute so  
hyuka: sorry if ur uncomfortable w me calling u nicknamez

taehyun.: no its okay, it just caught me off guard

yeonjun: why does kang taehyun get a nice nickname and i get stuck with yeonlunch hyung

hyuka: bc u r yeonlunch hyung

taehyun.: yeonjun hyung just call me taehyun already

yeonjun: ok  
yeonjun: taehyun  
yeonjun: [face scrunches up in Disgust]

hyuka: Y R U SO MEAN

taehyun.: ...okay.

yeonjun: IT WAS A JOKE  
yeonjun: ANYWAYS WE GOT OFF TOPIC TAEHYUN IF I SEE YOU TOMORROW IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS

hyuka: KSJSBDNDKAL

taehyun.: fine.

yeonjun: okay 

—

bamgyu: why were u guys having that conversation right in th middle of class

soobin: are we the only good students around here

hyuka: yeah

taehyun.: i have my free period during the morning

yeonjun: the teachers already dont like me with my hair and piercings so

bamgyu: the craziest thing about yeonjun hyung is that he looks like a dumbass but he finishes his assignments during the class hes given them in

soobin: oh really?

yeonjun: i mean doing work isnt that hard and i get distracted really fucking easily so thats why i prefer to do it only in class and not at home or anything  
yeonjun: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK WHYD YOU CALL ME A DUMBASS

bamgyu: dont b angry youll scare off the babie

hyuka: JSBSKDKSS

soobin: ??

bamgyu: kai soob ur the babie

soobin: no i mean HOW DO YOU DO ASSIGNMENTS IN ONLY FORTY MINUTES

bamgyu: (omg soo just admitted that hes babie)

yeonjun: its not hard

soobin: ?@??@*@*@&@?#?$)$(*@9@

hyuka: u mean ur head jus doesnt go empty when u c a piece of paper ?

yeonjun: is it supposed to ??

soobin: yeah

bamgyu: soob kai u guys are just dumb

hyuka: n ur mean :[

taehyun.: beomgyus stating facts

hyuka: u r mean 2 :[

soobin: U GUYS ARE HURTING MY FEELINHS  
soobin: i dont deserve this

seokj7n left

—

babie >>> boom

babie: add me back

boom: ok

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

bamgyu: SOOBIN </3  
bamgyu: who am i gonna annoy now

taehyun.: you say that like you dont message me every hour of the day

bamgyu: i get bored easily

yeonjun: well you must get pretty bored because you dm me every second of the day

bamgyu: STOP

hyuka: shud i say sumnth

beombeom left

—

babie >>> boom

boom: sorry  
boom: i left too

babie: why

boom: i was being bullied

babie: oh good<3

boom: WHY ARE U SO MEAN TO ME  
boom: SOOB :(

babie: i was kidding!!  
babie: ur my bestfriend and i love you

boom: I LOVE YOU TOO  
boom: what do you think theyre doing without us

babie: how would i know ??  
babie: anyway did you w–

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

yeonjun: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT SKIP DANCE TOMORROW ILL KICK YOUR ASS ?????!*@(#(

taehyun.: i told you! i asked mr. park and he said theres gonna be an important announcement tomorrow!

yeonjun: oh is there

taehyun.: ...yeah.

yeonjun: are you lying to me

taehyun.: no, who said?

yeonjun: BITCH YOU ARE  
yeonjun: TAKE A BREAK  
yeonjun: ILL ?!*@£*=¥=9×

taehyun.: anyway, we should add beomgyu hyung and soobin hyung back.

hyuka: plz

yeonjun: oh babie i didnt know you were still here

hyuka: babie ???

yeonjun: yeah

taehyun. added beombeom and seokj7n

beombeom: now i have to put our nicknames back

seokj7n changed his nickname to soobin

beombeom changed seokj7ns nickname to bunnie

bunnie: wh

beombeom changed his nickname to beommie

beommie: oh sorry  
beommie: well bunnie is cuter so not really sorry

yeonjun: JUST REALIZING SOOBIN REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE A BUNNY

beommie: PLEASE WHEN I FIRST MET HIM WHEN WE WERE KIDS I CALLED HIM TINY BUNNY

hyuka: AAAAAHHHHYHYGGGHHH  
hyuka: THATZ SO CUTE >3<

bunnie: stop

yeonjun: petition for soobins name to be changed to tiny bunnie  
yeonjun: signed

hyuka: signed 

beommie: SIGNED 

bunnie: taehyun dont you dare

taehyun.: sorry soobin hyung, signed.

yeonjun changed bunnies nickname to tiny bunnie

tiny bunnie: i dont like it here

yeonjun: its okay tiny bunnie, i dont either 

tiny bunnie: >:(

beommie: nooo soob dont b sad its cute!

tiny bunnie: if im tiny bunnie doesnt that mean you can be tinytiger

beommie: haha, sorry what?  
beommie: what are you talking about, soobin hyung?

tiny bunnie: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT.

tiny bunnie changed beommies nickname to tinytiger

tinytiger: NOOOOO

hyuka: YES  
hyuka: U GUYZ HAV CUTE NICKNAME 4 EAVHOTHER

yeonjun: beomgyu? whos that? oh you meant tinytiger?

tinytiger: STOP IT  
tinytiger: ILL CRY

tiny bunnie: but tinytiger its cute :[

hyuka: yeah !!!!

tinytiger: see hueningkai agreed with me

tinytiger: KAI THINKS EVERYTHINGS CUTE

hyuka: hez rite

tiny bunnie: well  
tiny bunnie: anyways

tinytiger changed his nickname to beommie

beommie: if someone changes it...

yeonjun: what will happen

taehyun: yeah what will happen

beommie: SHHH I HAVENT THOUGHT THAT FAR YET

hyuka: me

tiny bunnie: do you even think

beommie: no

hyuka: also me

yeonjun: honestly me too

—

tiny bunnie: goodnight

taehyun.: its 4am

tiny bunnie: yeah and what are you doing up

taehyun.: nothing

tiny bunnie: are you sure

taehyun.: yeah

tiny bunnie: are you studying

taehyun.: im not.

tiny bunnie: really

taehyun.: ...no

tiny bunnie: GO TO SLEEP  
tiny bunnie: WHY ARE YOU STUDYING AT 4 IN THE MORNING

taehyun.: i had to get this assignment done, okay?

tiny bunnie: ITS THE END OF THE WEEK

taehyun.: yeah and i have to turn it in tomorrow. its a school day tomorrow 

tiny bunnie: WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AT 4AM ON A SCHOOL DAY

taehyun.: i told you

tiny bunnie: SKHWNELS7TQV3K98BSNKRO3M4 NB SB8D9R

taehyun.: ??????????????

—

beommie: soobin died from frustration 

tiny bunnie: honestly 

beommie: o   
beommie: soob i got us food come down stairs  
beommie: how long have you been awake i VE BEEN CALLING UR NAME FOR TEN MINUTES

tiny bunnie: im coming calm down

yeonjun: yall are really married huh [stands here]

hyuka: [also stands here]

beommie: we are Not  
beommie: soobins parents arent home and hes a coward and is scared to stay home alone

tiny bunnie: IM NOT

beommie: anyway

yeonjun: [stands]

hyuka: [also stands]

tiny bunnie: what

yeonjun: [squints eyes]  
yeonjun: anyway  
yeonjun: i accidentally got a new piercing this morning

hyuka: how do u

beommie: again?  
beommie: what is it this time

tiny bunnie: how do you ???

yeonjun: an industrial on my right   
yeonjun: i went to get my lip piercing changed and they were having a discount and i was like oh really ;)

hyuka: HOW DO U JUS SUDDENLY DECIDE 2 PIERCE UR EAR ?????

yeonjun: its a weakness of mine

beommie: a list of yeonjun hyungs weaknesses: getting piercings, dyeing his hair, americanos, food

yeonjun: yeah

tiny bunnie: how many do you have now wtf

yeonjun: i have two on both of my lobes, the middle of my lip, and the industrial

beommie: what happened to the septum

yeonjun: OH YEAH  
yeonjun: i usually hide it so i forget its there

tiny bunnie: thats a waste of a piercing hyung

yeonjun: listen, everything else is fine but when my parents found out abt the septum they freaked out and i told them i took it out and let it heal

beommie: thinking abt the time hyung almost made me get spider bites bc he promised he'd buy me lunch for a month

yeonjun: coward you were up for it until the piercer showed you the needle

beommie: LISTEN ITS SCARY WHYD IT LOOK LIKE THAT

yeonjun: ITS SAFER? WHAT, YOU WANT A WHOLE PIERCING GUN TO BREAK YOUR SKIN?

beommie: BUT THATS WHAT THEY USUALLY DO

yeonjun: ITS UNSAFE BEOMGYU  
yeonjun: dont tell me you got your ears pierced using a piercing gun

beommie: LISTEN CLAIRES IS CHEAP

yeonjun: BEOMGYU YOU GOT YOUR EYES PIERCED AT CLAIRES.  
yeonjun: ugh i need new friends

hyuka: [stands]

tiny bunnie: [stands]

yeonjun: do you guys wanna be my friends

beommie: ?!&*#*÷£+€

tiny bunnie: sorry hyung. i too, have gotten my ears pierced at claires.

yeonjun: ...

hyuka: needles r scary

yeonjun: yeah

hyuka: u hav 7 piercings ur not allowed 2 say that

beommie: PLSKZJSNSKE

yeonjun: AM I NOT ALLOWED TO BE SCARED OF THINGS

hyuka: yea

tiny bunnie: HELP

yeonjun: ?@,&@€@£8+¥2*2,+

—

taehyun.: does anyone wanna come idk hang out or something

beommie: yeah

taehyun.: im at where i usually wait

beommie: kay

—

hyuka: tht exchange waz so boring

yeonjun: literally  
yeonjun: what if i wanted to idk hang out or something too huh????

—

beombeom added seokj7n, HYUNINGKAI, yeonjunch

beombeom changed the group chat name to tyun is sad

beombeom: GUYS TYUN IS SAD

HYUNINGKAI: why ??

beombeom: HE DOESNT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT BUT HE FELL ASLEEP IN MY HOUSE ON MY COUCH ON ME

yeonjunch: do you need us to get something?

beombeom: NOT REALLY I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT THATS HOW HE USUALLY ASKS FOR COMFORT  
beombeom: he'll ask if someone wants to do something and when he does hes usually in a bad place so

HYUNINGKAI: i understand !!  
HYUNINGKAI: i kan come over n brinf somethinf 4 him 2 eat lik snacks  
HYUNINGKAI: does he hav something he liks ?

beombeom: jus bring anything kai he wont mind

yeonjunch: i have to go to dance but i can tell them hes not feeling well  
yeonjunch: i can come over after though

beombeom: thank u hyung

yeonjunch: yeah

—

[f*ck it bestfriends]

taehyun.: you guys are loud as fuck

beommie: TAEHYUN STOP SWEARING

taehyun.: no  
taehyun.: where am i anyway

beommie: soobins

taehyun.: i thought we were at your place

tiny bunnie: beomgyu thought itd be better if we came here since no ones home you know  
tiny bunnie: youre in my room

taehyun.: how   
taehyun.: did i not wake up?

yeonjun: IT WAS PROBABLY THE OVERWORKING ILL KICK YOUR ASS  
yeonjun: also i told mr park that you werent feeling good and that you wanted to skip dance just for today  
yeonjun: he also said to tell you to stOP OVERWORKING

taehyun.: oh thank you yeonjun hyung

yeonjun: yeah

beommie: NOW COME DOWNSTAIRS WE HAVE FOOD

tiny bunnie: please theyre all going insane  
tiny bunnie: youre the only sane one here besides from me

taehyun.: ...

—

tiny bunnie: actually i think im the only sane one

tiny bunnie sent a picture [literally i envisioned a picture of junie, gyu, tyun n kai with buckets on their heads with a bts mv on in the background]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed! 
> 
> [silent praying i get to see more yeonjun with a lip piercing even if its fake]


End file.
